


Walking the Line

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-30
Updated: 2003-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has too many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Line

Lex has too many things. He can't pick a favourite. It would be cruel to make him choose just one of his cars, or a single comic book. Sentimentality might lead him to select the watch his mother gave him, but desire would make him choose Clark.

The best thing about Clark is the lie. Lex lies to himself and claims that he hates it, but it's why he's alive, and why he has heat and passion in his life. Without it, he's empty and nothing at all.

If he really hated the lie, he'd walk away without looking back.


End file.
